Opposite Attraction
by silentobliviation
Summary: Summary: Tyson and Max both moved to Nishinomiya, Japan. They attend Nishinomiya High. As soon as they step in to the school they make enemies with the most feared gang in the school. Tyka. TalaMax. Yaoi.
1. 1

Opposite Attraction

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of Beyblades.

Pairings: Kai/Tyson, Tala/Max

Summary: Tyson and Max both moved to Nishinomiya, Japan. They attend Nishinomiya College. As soon as they step in to the school they make enemies with the most feared gang in the school. Tyka. Tala/Max. Yaoi.

"yada yada yada" - talking

yada yada yada" - thoughts

Chapter 1

Tyson's POV

This is just great. Dad just had to get a job all the way across the country. Why couldn't he and Max's dad have just stayed in their own company. Why did they have to accept that offer.

Oh, well, what's done is done. I think Max fell asleep. At least Max is still here with me. Yup. Yup. Maxie's still here. Maxie and I have been best friend since kindergarten. I still remember the first time we met. Oh, sign it was such a long time ago.

* * *

Flashback

"Tyson! This is your first day of kindergarten. Now, remember what we went over last night." Mr.Kinomiya reminded Tyson .

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining almost as bright as Tyson's smile as he stood in front of the doors of his new kindergarten. It was a kindergarten it the style of a dojo. A large house with a huge garden at the back. The garden had a big but shallow pond. The bowl of the pond had been tiled, so it was like the kindergarten's own swimming pool.

"I know papa. I know.

1. NO PUSHING OTHER PEOPLE IN TO THE TOILET

2. NO FOOD THROWING

3. NO WEDGIES

Um….. What's the other one . Oh YEAH!

NO GIVING OTHER PEOPLE SUPER BIG HUGS BY JUMPING ON THEM."

"GOT IT PAPA. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT A THING!" A chibi Tyson announced while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Oh, Tyson, just behave your self, Ok?" A clearly worried Mr.Kinomiya begged.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Papa. I will be like a little angle." Tyson said as he managed to put on the cutest and sweetest smile that you will ever see on a fives years old boy.

"Ok, Tyson. Have a good day. I'll pick you up at 5:00."Mr Kinomiya said as he planted a kiss on Tyson's forehead.

"BYE PAPA!"

Chibi Tyson watched as his dad drove away. Then he raced up the stairs and run into his new Kindergarten. As he stepped into the main hall he saw a teacher that's waiting for the all the kids to arrive.

"HELLO!"

The young kindergarten teacher jumped slightly as Tyson gave her probably the biggest hug ever.

"I'm Tyson, what's your name?"

"Hi Tyson. Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing. I'm Miss Albani, I'm going to be one of your new kindergarten teachers."

"Now Tyson, go to the room at the end of the hall. All the other kids and teachers are there."

"K. Bye Miss Albani." Tyson said as he raced towards the end of the hall.

What a cute kid. The smiling Miss Albani though to herself as she watched him leave.

As Tyson entered the room at the end of the hall. The first thing he does is start hugging everybody of course! The teachers thought he was the cutest thing. The other kids all wanted to talk to him. Although Tyson was too busy staring at a little blond boy that cuddled in a corner of the room. The little boy was cuddled with a blanket and was playing with a stuffed turtle. Ever since his dad dropped him off at with the teachers, nobody could get the little boy to talk or even get up from that corner of the room. The teachers thought it would better to leave the little boy alone for a while.

Tyson walked up to the boy and extended a hand.

"Hi, I'm Tyson. What's your name? Isn't it lonely all by your self? Wanna come and play with me?"

The little boy looked at the strange boy in front of him, turned away slightly and buried his face in his turtle's fur.

"Your turtle can come and play with us too. What's his name?"

"I have a stuffed animal too. But he's a blue dragon. His name is Dragoon. I .."

Tyson was cut off when the little boy suddenly answered in a timid voice:

"Dr…Dra…Draciel."

"Wha?"

"His name is Draciel, he's my best friend."

"Can I be your best friend too?"

"Why would you want to be my friend?"

"Because…..um because….well, because nothing. I just wanna."

"I officially announce that you,…………um what's your name again?"

"Max. Max Mizuhara."

"I announce that you, Max Mizuhara, and me Tyson Kinomiya are now officially best friend. Oh yeah, Draciel and Dragoon too."

"Now, let's go, we're about to play the Name game. It's gonna be so much fun!"

Max slowly shifted and got up.

"So. We're really best friends now?"

"Really"

"Really, Really?"

"Really, Really, Really."

End Flashback

Yup. Yup. Now me and Maxie have been best friend since that day.

The fact is that we are now on our way to Nishinomiya. We are leaving all our friends and our special oak tree on which we swore that we'll be best friend forever, ten years ago. I always loved climbing on that oak tree.

Normal POV

After 2 hours of driving along the Japanese country side. (Tyson eventually fell asleep too)

They entered the city of Nishinomiya.

**TBC**

Please review. If you got any other suggestions for the story please email me at 


	2. 2

Opposite Attraction

Pairing: Kai/Tyson, Tala/Max

Summary: Tyson and Max both moved to Nishinomiya, Japan. They attend Nishinomiya

High. As soon as they step in to the school they make enemies with the

most feared gang in the school. Tyka. Tala/Max. Yaoi.

"yada yada yada" - talking

yada yada yada" - thoughts

Chapter 2

Normal POV

After 2 hours of driving along the Japanese country side. (Tyson eventually fell asleep too)

They entered the city of Nishinomiya.

The car drove along the crowded streets of Nishinomiya, people hurry about their own business. The sun shined brightly on to the blue Volkswagen as it suddenly halted to a stop.

Inside the car.

"OW!" Tyson exclaimed as his head smashed against the back of the front car seat.

"Tyson, you ok?" Max awoken too by the suddenly stop asked.

"Tyson, you're not hurt are you Bud?" Mr. Kinomiya turned from the driver's seat and asked too.

"Yeah, I'm as ok as I'll ever be after crashing my head against something." Tyson said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, Tyson with the head of steal." Max kidded and laughed at his own little joke.

"Very funny Max." Tyson said sarcastically and laughed.

"Well, if you would have worn a seat belt like Max, that wouldn't have happened would it?" Tyson's father started lecturing

Tyson grumbled something that either Max or Tyson's Dad and make out.

"So, what's the hold up anyways?" Tyson questioned.

"There's a traffic jam. we're stuck here for a while" Tyson's dad said.

Tyson stuck his head out the window and saw that the road was blocked at least a couple of miles ahead.

"So…Why don't we sing a song while we wait." Tyson offered as he started singing.

"NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER OF THE WALL ! NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER……."

Max and Mr. Kinomiya both groaned and both silently prayed that she traffic would start moving again.

After thirty agonizing minutes of waiting and listening to Tyson sing, the traffic slowly let up and they drove to their destination, Nishinomiya High.

The car stopped in front of a white castle-like building, Nishinomiya High.

"Well, here it is, your new school." Tyson's said as he parked the car and stopped the engine.

Tyson and Max both got out of the car and started to unload their luggage.

The three walked up the steps of Nishinomiya High and the place where Tyson and Max will spend the rest of the term.

Tyson's dad spoke to the principal and got everything in order, mainly the paper work.

"Guys I have to leave, I have an important board meeting at 12. I'm already late because of the traffic. Will you guys be ok?" Tyson's dad asked quickly.

"Sure dad, we'll be ok."

"Ok, I really have to go. Bye kids."

" We're both 16. Dad, we're hardly kids anymore. Bye."

"I'll come back in a while to check up on you guys."

"Bye"

Tyson's dad quickly dashed out.

Tyson and max both turned when the principal coughed to get their attention.

"I am principal of this school, It's a pleasure to meet you both. You can address me as Mr.Takahashi.

"I will shortly ask a student to show you around."

"Here are the keys to your dorm room, you both will share a room. It's room 715 in the north wing."

There is a knock on the door.

"Mr.Takhashi, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Mariah, would you show these two gentlemen around the school and then lead them to their dorm room?"

"Sure." Mariah agreed as she eyed the two newbies.

"Mariah will show you around the school and to your dorm room. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, no problem. Thank you" Max and Tyson both replied.

"Good day to you both."

With that said, Mr.Takahashi swept out of the room.

"So, you're new here. Nice to meet you. I'm Mariah." Mariah grinned sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Max and this is Tyson." Max smiled

"Hi." Tyson said and followed Mariah and Max out the door.

The walls of the hall is made of beautiful white lime stone. The doors made with exquisite maple wood.

"The first thing you gotta know in this school is to not mess with the wrong people. There are dire consequences if you get on the bad side of those people."

"I'm kinda on a tight schedule, we have a quiz later in science, so I wanna look over my notes."

"So, im going to make this short."

"There is the gym…."

Mariah showed Tyson and Max part of the school and to their room and promised to give a more elaborate tour later. After, she hurried to her room to study for her quiz.

"This place is huge." Max started.

"Yeah, but they say the work load is tedious." Tyson complained.

" This is a school. We're here to learn and do tedious work."

"Aww Maxy, you squeesh all the fun out of things."

" Tyson, you haven't used the word 'squeesh' since the third grade." Max laughed.

" Well, I just realized I love that word. You have a problem with it Max?" Tyson pretended to narrowed his eyes and act evil.

"Hey, you know what, we don't have classes until tomorrow. It's almost lunch time. Let's go eat."

" I always think better after I eat." Tyson said as he rushed for the door.

" Always thinking of your stomach. Tyson, Tyson, what I'm I gonna do with you." Max kidded as he followed Tyson out the door.

"Race you to the dining hall!" Tyson shouted as he almost reached the front hall.

"Tyson wait up!" Max hurried to catch up.

Tyson really was hungry, therefore he sprinted towards the dining hall.

"AHHH!" Tyson suddenly crashed in to someone in his attempt to get lunch faster.

Tyson's face crashed straight into the hard chest of that person.

Both the person Tyson crashed into and Tyson ended up on the floor with Tyson on top the other person. That's when Tyson looked up, their eyes locked and mercury blue met fiery red.

**TBC  
**

Don't you just love the word 'squeesh"? It's so adorable. When it's said by the right person. Chibi Tyson !

Tyson and Kai next chapter. Muhahaha!


	3. 3

Opposite Attraction

Pairing: Kai/Tyson, Tala/Max

Summary: Tyson and Max both moved to Nishinomiya, Japan. They attend Nishinomiya

High. As soon as they step in to the school they make enemies with the

most feared gang in the school. Tyka. Tala/Max. Yaoi.

"yada yada yada" - talking

yada yada yada" - thoughts

Chapter 3

Tyson's P.O.V

Oww. I feel like I just crashed into a steel wall. Nobody's chest should be that hard grumble. Who is this guy anyways. Maybe he takes steroids and that's why his chest is so frecking hard. It's a wonder how I don't have brain damage yet. This is the second time today that I've hit my head against something. He's kinda hot you know. With his spiky blue hair and white scarf. Then he just has to wear that tight black tank-top that shows his hard chest and abs. Ahhh. Did I just think he's hot. Ahhh. Bad Tyson, bad. mentally hits self on the head.

"Do you mind getting off me?" The blue haired dude asked.

I quickly jumped to my feet and backed away.

Several people rushed to help him. Although he shoved them forcefully back and slowly got up.

A red haired boy walked up with a smirk on his face and commented: " Looks like you enjoyed yourself down there Kai."

"Shut up Tala."

He turned to me and said: "And you should watch where you're going kid."

Then, he turned and walked away. His friend Tala followed.

The rest of the students that was watching our little 'encounter' all left one-by-one.

Why didn't anyone ask me if I was ok. Why is Kai so important?

"Hey! You crashed into me! And I am not a kid!" I yelled back.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

Oh the nerve of that guy! It was he who crashed in to me in the first place. And who is he calling a kid. I outta… And what kind of a name is Kai.

Normal P.O.V

"Tyson! Are you alright?" Max asked as he rushed to his best friend.

" Yeah, I'm ok Max." Tyson replied.

" Do you believe the nerve of that guy? First he crashes into me and then he calls me a kid."

"He thinks he's so cool, but he's not! He's probably just a rich stuck up snob like the rest of the people in this school. All they think about is probably partying and what brand their shoes are."

" Well, Tyson, you kinda crashed into him."

" Max!"

" Let's forget about him and go for lunch."

" Oh yeah. Look what he did! He made me forget about lunch!"

---

" Ian."

" Yeah, Kai."

" Find out everything you can on Tyson Kinomiya."

**TBC…**


	4. 4

Opposite Attraction

Pairing: Kai/Tyson, Tala/Max

Summary: Tyson and Max both moved to Nishinomiya, Japan. They attend Nishinomiya

High. As soon as they step in to the school they make enemies with the

most feared gang in the school. Tyka. Tala/Max. Yaoi.

"yada yada yada" - talking

yada yada yada" - thoughts

Chapter 4

After her science quiz, Mariah skipped down the hall to lunch. As she passed the main hall, she saw a huge crowd of people gawking at the middle of the circle of which they created. Then she heard Tyson's angry voice call out:

"Hey! You crashed into me! And I am not a kid!"

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

"I wonder what happened" Mariah wondered.

As she pushed her way through the crowd of students, she saw Kai walking away with his group of friends. Then, she saw Tyson slowly get up from the floor.

Whatever happened just involved Kai, and anything involving him means trouble. Kai plus Tyson's big mouth means catastrophe.

"Oh, no. They have only been in this school for more than an hour and they already gotten on the bad side of Kai and his gang." Mariah mumbled to herself.

Mariah rushed to catch up with Tyson and Max to explain the hell that they have just brought upon themselves.

"Tyson, Max! Wait up!" Mariah shouted from behind them.

"Hi Mariah." Max smiled sweetly.

"Hey ya." Tyson greeted her.

**BAM**

"Ouchie…" Tyson winced in pain and rubbed the back of his head from the fact that Mariah just slapped him hard on the head.

"What did you do that for!" Tyson complained as he kept rubbing his aching head.

Max stared in wonder as this scene played out in front of him.

"I'm sorry Tyson, but do you know just what you have gotten yourself in to?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tyson asked as he was very confused.

"Kai! You dumb ass! What did you do?"

"Hey! It was him who bumped in to me. I didn't do anything. Why is everybody on his side?" Tyson huffed angrily

"Tyson…" Mariah started, but was cut off by a still ranting Tyson

"First he bump into me, and then he was so rude and didn't even help me up! Then he called me the worst thing! He called me a kid! How could he! I am not a KID! I'm not, I'm not!" Tyson ranted and sniffed at the last part.

Max giggled.

Mariah glared at him and said:

"This is no laughing matter."

"Do you have any idea who Kai is? He is the leader of the gang Blade Sharks. They're the most feared gang in the school. Kai has everything. Money, power, looks. No one messes with him without facing the consequences and the wrath of Kai and his gang. He can make your life at this school miserable. Worse than miserable. Not only will he make your life miserable, he'll go after your family too. The last kid that messed with him dropped out of school and his whole family moved out of town. Tyson, I suggest you stay as far away from his as you possibly can! "

"Ah Mariah, I don't think it's that serious." Max suggested.

"Well, just watch out ok?" Mariah told them.

"That guy's not that tough. I bet he's scared. That's right! I'll show that Kai who's boss!"

"Tyson!" Mariah shouted

"Hey, Hey! Let's forget this Kai business and go to lunch." Max urged.

"Ok, just stayed away from him Tyson." Mariah advised again.

"Yeah, Yeah. Ok. Let's go to lunch already. My poor tummy's growling. Can't you hear it's sad song?" Tyson said as he walked off toward the cafeteria.

Max and Mariah looked at each and grinned and shrugged and follow their very hungry friend to the cafeteria.

**TBC.**

Does anybody have any original suggestions for the gang's name? I couldn't think of anything so I just went with the Blade Sharks. **Review Please.**


	5. 5

Opposite Attraction

Pairing: Kai/Tyson, Tala/Max

Summary: Tyson and Max both moved to Nishinomiya, Japan. They attend Nishinomiya

High. As soon as they step in to the school they make enemies with the

most feared gang in the school. Tyka. Tala/Max. Yaoi.

"yada yada yada" - talking

yada yada yada" - thoughts

Chapter 5

As soon as Tyson, Max and Mariah entered the crowded school cafeteria, all eyes turned on them and silence broke through the huge room. Obviously, the news of Tyson's unfortunate encounter with Kai spread through-out the whole student population of Nishinomiya High. Tyson scanned the crowd and found that Kai and his gang was no where in sight. Tyson let out a sigh of relief. He honestly didn't want to deal with them so soon after his little bump in with their leader. The trio got their lunches from the lunch lady and started to walk down the rows of benches to try to find an empty bench since no one would sit next to them. The students quickly turned their heads and went back to their lunches and the chatter (probably about how Tyson ran into Kai) resumed. There was only one bench left that was not occupied. They carried their trays and sat down by themselves. Tyson quickly started shoving food into his face, not caring about what Kai might do to him. Although Max and Mariah was slightly worried about Kai.

"Where do you suppose Kai is?" Max wondered.

"Don't worry about him. He and his gang usually eat in their exclusive room or go out to eat. They're never around at lunch time." Mariah told Max, while hoping nothing would happen to them.

"I thought we're not allowed to go out of campus. And what's their exclusive room?" Asked Max.

"Kai and his gang took over the student council in this school. So, the student council room got turned into their exclusive room. Kai owns, to the full extent of the meaning, owns this school. Nobody messes with him. The principal is even scared of him. He has enough power and connections to get even the principal fired. His father died two years ago, and left everything he owned to his only heir and son, Kai. Kai's mother died in child birth. Mattox Hiwatari was a powerful and well connected man. He was a very prominent business-man. He was the CEO of three large corporate companies. Since Kai is his only heir, he taught him everything. From doing business to being ruthless. Now do you see why people are scared of him, Tyson?"

Max and Mariah looked to Tyson for an answer, but he was too busy shoving food into his mouth to care.

Max and Mariah sighed at the same time and went back to their conversation.

"If he is such an asshole, why does everybody want to be around him all the time? Did you see how many people rushed to him when he fell?" Max complained.

"Hey, people are bound to kiss-up to him. He's got money, power and he's not exactly a troll. You have to admit that he's hot! He'll have people following him around for his looks even if he doesn't have money and power. Every girl and even some guys in this school want him for one reason or another. The strange thing is that he has never asked anyone out, or agreed to a date."

"You don't like, like him do you? Max asked.

"Max! How can you think that! Kai is such an asshole. Although I do have a thing for Rei." Mariah shouted.

"Who's Rei?" Maxie asked.

"Rei's part of Kai's gang, but he's the nicest of them all in my opinion. He's really cute too." Mariah gazed dreamily into the air.

" I think you saw him earlier. He's the Chinese guy with long hair."

"Yeah. I remember him. He was at the back of Kai's crew. Who are the other people in the BladeSharks?"

"There's Kai of course. He's the leader. Then there's Tala, who is pretty rich and powerful too. He's like a wolf, he'll circle you and play with you until he tires of you and then he goes for the kill. Don't trust him a bit. He hits on guys and girls alike, and many people falls for him. Then, he uses them and throws them away. Brian is mostly quiet, he does the dirty work for the gang, like threatening people and things. Spencer does computer work mostly. Ian is their little spy. There's Rei, who is the nicest of them all. I don't even know why he's hanging with Kai. They all come from influential families and are heirs of their family. "

"Anyways, Kai is bad news. Just stay away from him and you'll be fine. I sure hope Tyson didn't get him self in too much trouble."

"There's the bell. We should get going. Class starts in 15 minutes."

Tyson has fortunately finished eating. Not wanting to be late for class, Mariah, Max and Tyson tried to leave for class. Tried! Unfortunately, they were stuck. No matter how they tried, they could not get up from their benches. They were glued to the bench.

**TBC.**

I hope that's not too lame. I didn't want Kai to be ultra mean.


End file.
